J.Z. and Scott
This article focuses on the interactions between J.Z. and Scott. Overview At first he and J.Z. barely interact, but Scott was a bit shock that J.Z. used Courtney's, his ex-girlfriend, crush on the him to make Scott jealous. Scott somehow forgave J.Z. and the two started to become friends. Their friendship is a bit odd considering opposite lifestyles and personalities. J.Z. would even punch or hurt Scott for his idiocy and picking on Sylvia. No longer trusting him, J.Z. refuses to accept Scott's apology even when Scott pleads for his forgiveness, implying that their friendship has ended. But after finding out the video was faked, J.Z. was guilty for his actions. In Erin's Total Magical Relams, Scott came back in hopes he and J.Z. could be friends with him, considering the latter his only friend. Unaware J.Z.'s doing the exact same thing. By Bitter to Batter, J.Z. and Scott, after arguing and tossing sweets at each other, they revealed their plans and forgave each other, becoming best friends again. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Pilot Once J.Z. was announced a contestant, Scott and Duncan immediately asked who he was. Logo Loco-Motive Talent Show Action DarkWing Buggy Treasure of Duckberg The Fearing House He also laughed with J.Z., when he insulted Courtney's violin music. ETMA Aftermath Summerfic Inventions Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop Possibly Total So Not the Drama J.Z. berates Scott for hugging him in front of a girl. Paintball Bad Guy Hunt Underwater Seashells and Harmony Host Kidnapping and Searching J.Z. and Scott were arguing about what's the different between a desert and a dessert. When they got separate, Scott spends most of the time looking for his buddy. They both help the others attack Chris McLean, Chef, Blaineley, and the coyotes by using flaming arrows. Once Chris was defeated, he did one last thing to add drama to the show: he showed a clip of Scott and Sylvia "making-out". Scott pleads to J.Z. that he was only with Sylvia for three minutes, J.Z. refuses to believe him. Feeling betrayed and outraged, J.Z. leaps at Scott only to be held by Mike and yells, "I hate you" multiple times. J.Z. was last seen "sweating through his eyes" because he never felt this betrayal in his life. Scott just feels sadden but confused about his friendship broken up by J.Z. Frozen Love's Thaw Out Evil Scott tries to befriend and reason with J.Z. about him and Sylvia but the latter ignored him. J.Z. would either ignore, scare, or even physically harm Scott every time he try to make amends. He even let Scott got hit by the Mal ice sculpture Selene made. Since Mike, Selene, Izzy, and Harold had immunity from the Elsa and Anna ice statues, J.Z. voted Scott off out of anger. Not long after, Selene showed him the video was fake. Out of anger and regret, J.Z. smacks his head on the wall and vows if he meet Chris again, he will pay. The Good, The Bad, The Flower, and the Winx J.Z. was so guilty about not listening to and eliminating Scott, he was quiet for the entire episode until the end when he saw a certain, soon-to-be couple kissing. He then wrote a letter to Scott and gave it to Alejandro before he "eliminated" himself when he went after Heather who went down a magical portal to the Aftermath. ETMA Aftermath IV Laff-A-Phantomile Hero Race J.Z. was looking at the statue of Scott, implying he still feels guilty for his actions. Epic Cartoon Wasteland Finale Ever! J.Z. picks Scott as his helper but they do not talk about what happen. J.Z., being corrupted by the crown, then branwashes Scott and the rest of the former Team Jafar into being his helpers. Erin's Total Magical Realms To the World of Topsiez Scott revealed not only he came back because of the race and wanting to win again but to fix up his friendship with J.Z., stating he's the only friend he ever had. Bitter to Batter When Scott was arguing with Carter, J.Z. calms him down and suggests they follow her orders. Scott sees this as a turning point in their friendship, which J.Z. also thinks so too. Scott even comfort J.Z. about his messy cream which the latter respond sighing. Remembering J.Z.'s good at food poisoning people, Scott suggested sabotaging the other teams to J.Z. which the latter thought the same thing. Afterwards, they yelled at Mackenzie for sarcastically saying they help the teams making them awkward at each other. Alyssa ask are they friends again causing them to whether they decided or not. Seeing they won't answer properly, Erin shows them footages of what caused the friendship to break to begin with: Chris' fake video of Sylvia and Scott's "making out", J.Z. refusing to listen, J.Z. being depressed and quiet, and Scott reading J.Z.'s not. When the first two rewind, J.Z.'s emotions stirred up and became very angry. Scott trying to tell him, but J.Z. says he's not over it or smart enough to know it. J.Z. grabs Skullgal's red velvet cake and tossed it at Scott stating that was being for Sylvia. In response, Scott grabs a pie and hits J.Z.'s face claiming it was only three minutes. They yell at each other while throwing desserts and drinks at each other, during which Erin added "jumping into conclusions" to help Scott. This continued either worrying or amusing the contestants and staff. Amber demanded J.Z. and Scott to tickle each other but the latters tell her to stay out of it and threw pies at her. She ducks and the pies hit Ivan instead. Alyssa try to tell them the desserts they are using was the reward but they tell her to shut up. They still continued to throw food at each other, until they were exhausted and covered in desserts. Alyssa told them to stop but they yelled they weren't finished. Scott admits he came back to be J.Z.'s buddy again. J.Z. also admits that's what he came back as well. They wipe the desserts off their faces, went to their knees out of exhaustion, took each other's hands, and, surprisingly, hugged each other saying, "Buddies forever!". It was so touching everyone, even Erin, think so except Jericho, Max, and Pasticcio. Toonchkin Truth or Dare After J.Z. and Scott became friends, they have a quick friendship conversation as they get ready for the day. When J.Z. ponders about his revenge on his enemies, Scott suggested that since he's a fire breathing dragon he can eat them. J.Z., on the other hand, finds that "dark and disturbing" saying he's not a cannibal. During the challenge, Scott was chosen to tell does he knows J.Z.'s last name. Scott admits, in confessional, he does not know and decides to say a last name which wasn't J.Z.'s. Not only it caused him to lose and get chased by Fang but got J.Z. annoyed. Scott went inside J.Z.'s leather duster to hide before the latter yelled at him to get out of his duster. Trivia *Both are the main antagonists of a season. **Scott is the main antagonist of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. **J.Z. is the main antagonist of Erin's Total Magical Adventure. *Both have crushes on girls who don't like them back. See also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Alliances